


Paperwork - Day 1 Hand Job

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Boredom, F/M, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, Original Character(s), Princess - Freeform, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmates, at work, bored, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: Kicking off Kinkmas with two original characters! They, like most of the characters that will be appearing, are from an extended universe created by me and my best friend.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Prisca/Keith
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730
Kudos: 2





	Paperwork - Day 1 Hand Job

A man with no last name and no credentials sat at an enormous desk made for someone of a much higher status than he. Even his lanky frame was dwarfed by the grandness of the wooden surface. He continued to work despite his feelings of insignificance, he needed to keep working. 

There were four clocks in the office of King Horatius. One could only claim 3:30 and chimed twice a day. One spun too quickly and tocked like a horse’s hooves on pavement. One was too slow and ticked with an echo in the chamber. The final clock was correct and fastened to the man’s wrist. It was given to him by his mother when he turned 5. A common tradition in this kingdom. Children receive their own personal “time pendants” -half of which aren’t truly pendants- at around age 5. It is seen as a rite of passage in this kingdom, though for what no one remembers. The man remembers seeing a girl in his middle school wheeling a grandfather clock around with her.

His watch read 1:20, he still had time. The man looked at documents in front of him and sighed heavily. He had ten more papers to look through. It wasn’t a lot compared to yesterday; however, it was incredibly boring. He was done with picking up the slack of his co-workers, especially since it was keeping him from his own work. The man was passionate about his job and enjoyed having freedom in his workplace since he didn’t have it at home. This particular report was written by a promising young woman working under the man’s workplace rival. She could flourish in his department, yet she cannot transfer. He sighs as he signs, “Keith” on the approval line. 

Keith is the leader of a research team within the department of experimental sciences. He is working on “soulmate theory” and searching for reasons why people seem to be drawn to others. Currently, Keith is trying to finish his work before 4 o’clock, when the King returns. The reason Keith is working in the King’s office in the first place tip toes into the room. Gold lace flutters about designer heels. Light refracts through the sapphire stones decorating soft bronze hair. Keith doesn’t need to look up to know that her earthen eyes are watching him awe and a gloved hand brushes her lips. He stands up to give her a bow, unable to tear his gaze away from his paperwork.

“Good afternoon, Princess Prisca.” Once he finally looks up, he realizes she has left. He can hear servants calling her name in the distance and assumes she went off to find them. With a sigh, Keith sits back down alone again. Dreadfully bored.

Rustling fabric and something brushes his leg. He startles and pulls back to see the princess hiding under the grand desk. She giggled and put a finger to her lips, “Hide me?” Keith released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nodded. “Certainly, so long as you stay quiet. I still have work to finish before your father returns.” Prisca giggled again and promised to stay absolutely silent. 

Keith continued reading. He leaned his head on his palm and let his eyelids droop. The only thing preventing him from falling asleep was the presence of Prisca at his feet. She kept shifting and moving, brushing up against his legs. Occasionally, she would grab a hold of his leg and he would jolt back upright. With all the rustling and grabbing, Keith was reminded of just two nights ago. He kept the princess company when she was feeling dejected and rejected by her family. He shook away the thoughts of Prisca’s hands running down his body. She was practically between his legs currently, she didn’t need his private thoughts right in her face. Even still, he wished something exciting would happen. 

He hadn’t realized that the rustling stopped until the sound of his zipper echoed in the giant office. His pants suddenly weren’t tight anymore and his heart was hammering in its cage. Face a-flush and glasses askew, Keith slid the chair back to reveal a welcome sight. Prisca clad in only her black laced bra and panties and her jewels. Keith nervously glanced between his papers and his princess. She simply put a finger to her lips and winked. He gulped as Prisca began pulling the chair back in place. Keith couldn’t believe what was happening. Anyone could walk in at any moment, he still had work to finish, the King would be returning and if they were caught, Prisca’s hands were warm and the open air was chilly. Keith nearly crushed his pencil when she took his hardening member out of his boxers. Apparently the princess wanted to play a dangerous game with him. 

A soft, delicate hand gently ran up his length, causing him to cover a groan with his own hand. “P-Prisca!” he shouted in a whisper, “Just wh-what do you think you’re-!” She cut him off with a soft squeeze of his shaft. Prisca’s hands fondled him with such gentleness that it made him jump with every stroke. She was slow and deliberate, allowing her thumb to caress his tip, dragging his pre-cum over his member, getting the clear liquid all over her royal hand. That was the most exciting part for either of them.

Prisca, as a princess and the middle child, is a mere icon for the royal family. She is viewed by the people as pure and pious. Yet there she was, in between the legs of a peasant man, tightening her grip around his member and fondling his balls. He leaned back in the enormous plush chair and watched as Prisca bit her lip and started working his shaft faster, only pausing to slick her hand with her tongue. He groaned at the smooth wetness and almost slammed his head into the desk. 

Nine papers left. He had nine papers left to sign and approve. “T-Topic: Effects of p-P-Prisca!” he attempted to read aloud to refocus, but it was nigh impossible. The only sounds came from Keith himself as he moaned into his fist and clenched his paperwork… and the ticking of three working clocks. Rarely, as Prisca continued to play with his tip and base with her small, soft fingertips, did the sound of Keith scribbling his name puncture the heavy air. He was sweating and panting and shaking, entirely at the mercy of the angelic palms of Princess Prisca. 

Finally, the image of her in lace undergarments and sweet hands wrapped around his member was enough to send Keith over the edge. He gripped his pen as tightly as possible as he shot his load all over Prisca. It got into her shimmering hair, soiled her gemstones, dripped down her breasts, and coated her hand. He watched as she swiped the seed off her left eye. Keith’s breathing finally slowed but the world kept spinning. The princess slowly crept up onto his lap, licking off her hand with a glazed look in her eyes. 

“Prisca…” he murmured softly. She bent down to kiss him, locking her lips to his. Circumstance. They were both trapped by their circumstances. Keith would have to look into this further. He gripped her waist and deepened the kiss like she held the answers to his research in her throat. Then, he moved to nip gently at her neck… 

_ Ding Dong Ding Dong _

The couple immediately separated and looked at the clocks. 3:30.

Keith looked at the desk: Prisca’s dress, discarded, his cum on her clothes and the floor, and one paper still left. 

“Well… at least you stayed quiet like asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I am so sorry... for now.


End file.
